My Knight In SeeThrough Armor
by Silverflare07
Summary: I hear girl's talking about their knights in shinning armor and I can't help but think of mine...he's...a little different then most...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom...but I would LOVE to own Danny Fenton. glomps Danny

**Summary: ** I hear girl's talking about their knights in shinning armor and I can't help but think of mine...he's...a little different then most...

**Title: **My Knight in See-Through Armor

**Author:** Silverflare07

**Dedication:** all the D/S fans out there

**Author's note: **None.

**Extra stuff:** The story is from Sam's POV. There's a flashback that's told in third person POV and for that present day Sam will be commenting.

**Stuff you need to know: **

" " -speech__

Thoughts are in _italics._

_ Italics _- flashback

Present day Sam's comments are in regular print in flashback.

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

I hear girls talking about their dream men, their knight in shinning armor all the time. I mean every girl has one. He's always cute, charming, brave, strong, and often rich. His Mr. Perfect and no matter what challenge's he faces he always comes out on top. Except those girls will never meet their knight in shinning armor because, let's face it, no one will ever live up to their standards. No one is perfect and no one ever will be. So they meet some guy and go... 'Well he's not my knight in shinning armor but...he'll do' and they go off and get married never realizing that they probably DID marry their knight...or as close as they'll ever get.

But not me. I know who my knight is. And if I ever marry him, which I really hope I will, I'll know. I'm not going to ignore what's right under my nose like most girls. But then again...I've never been like most girls. My knight IS cute, charming, brave, and strong. He's not rich but I've pretty much got that part covered.

I hear girl's talking about their knights in shinning armor and I can't help but think of mine...he's...a little different then most...

He's my knight in see-through armor.

(((((((-)))))))

"Hey Tuck!" I greeted one of my two best friends at the entrance to Casper High.

"Hey Sam!" He waved. "Have you seen Danny?"

"I just got here. How would I know where he is?"

He shrugged. "You guys have that whole physic connection thing...I just figured you'd know."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes Tucker. Danny and I have a total mind link. Hold on I'll find him for you."

I closed my eyes and began to hum, bring my hands to my temples like physics usually do. A little voice in my head whispered _the library_ so that's what I told Tuck.

"Ohh...I'm getting something on my Danny radar! He's in the...library!"

I opened my eyes to see Tuck running off to the library throwing a thanks over his shoulder. I stared open mouthed at his retreating form. Did he honestly _completely_ miss my sarcasm? Boys...I'll never understand them.

Shaking my head I walked to first bell. Geometry. It was the only class that I didn't have with Danny and Tuck (who were still stuck in Algebra I). As soon as the class ended I hightailed it to Biology where Danny and Tucker would be waiting. And there they were, standing outside the classroom looking for me. I waved.

"Hey Sam you were right!"

I gave Tucker a confused look. "What?"

"Your Danny radar. He _was _in the library."

I gapped at him open mouthed. "...No way!" We both burst into a fit of laughter.

Danny looked from me to Tucker confused. "Hold on...did you say Sam's Danny radar?! I wasn't aware she even had one of those."

I stopped laughing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't...It was just a lucky guess."

He still looked thoroughly confused (and I couldn't blame him) but decided to drop the subject. "Come on, Lancer's giving us the evil look."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We got a project in biology that we were heading to my house to work on but other then that, no crazy ghosts, no Dash being a jerk, and best of all...Danny walked right by Paullina without drooling or dropping his pants.

And I'll never admit it out loud...but that last one made my day. But ssshhh! That's just between you and me!

Anyways, we made it to my house and the afternoon was completely perfect. Tucker had to leave at 5 but Danny said he could fly home so he could stay till 9. After Tucker left we had to sort of give up on the project, after all Tucker had a say in what was done too. Instead we watched movies.

And Danny's reaction to the fact that I'm filthy rich was nothing like Tucker's. Danny didn't really seem to care. Although he did find the toaster from Denmark interesting...but hey who would find a floating toaster interesting?

I popped the DVD in and sat down in the only chair not occupied. We were watching Ranma ½. It was the only anime movie that Danny understood. Maybe because Ranma was a halfa like him. One half ghost the other half girl...I honestly don't know which one would be worse.

As the movies credits rolled I sighed dejectedly. You see the whole point of Ranma was these two fiancés who, though they would never admit (the whole thing had been arranged by their folks), were really in love. And I hated that mushy stuff...mainly because it reminded of what I couldn't have even though he was only a chair away!

"You okay Sam?"

I blinked. "Yeah fine."

He walked over to me a boyish grin on his face. "You don't look okay to me."

"Trust me Danny, I'm fine, it's just- EEK!" He jumped at me and started tickling me mercilessly. Damn him for knowing my ticklish spot. He was the only one who knew where it was. Well...Jazz knew too but that was because she used to baby-sit us when we were younger.

10 minutes later what had started as an innocent tickle fight turned into a full out pillow war. To stop his attack I had grabbed a pillow and begun to hit him over the head. He had retaliated by grabbing his own pillow. We were on our 12th lap around the room when my mom came downstairs and said Danny's parents had called looking for him.

It was a shame he had to leave...I had been winning.

He had just walked out the door when it started to rain. Deciding he would be fine I turned and put on my PJs and slipped into bed.

Half and hour later that rain had become a full-fledged thunderstorm and I WAS NOT fine. I remember my first thunderstorm since Danny had gotten his ghost powers.

__

_A streak of lightning flashed through the sky illuminating Samantha Manson normally dark room. Sam was lying on her side trying to block out the sound of thunder and close her eyes to the lightning._

I never did get over my crazy fear of thunderstorms...even to this day. I know they're not dangerous but they still scare the shit out of me.

_She rolled over and placed her pillow over her head and moaned. _

_"This sucks!" _

_  
She screamed when a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded above her. Close to tears she whimpered. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Only one problem..._

_She couldn't see any arms._

_"Oh no..."_

_"Ssshhh, Sammy it's ok." A voice whispered in her ear._

_"Danny!"_

_She turned and she could see a faint outline of her now invisible friend throwing her a boyish grin. "Hey."_

_She grinned back despite the storm. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I know how much you don't like thunderstorms so I came over."_

_"How did you get in?"_

_"Umm...hello... half ghost over here. I floated in through your window."_

_Another loud clap of thunder made the girl jump and bury her face in the suddenly visible chest of her best friend. The last thing she remembered was Danny's scent clouding her mind and his arms wrapped around her. Then sleep over came her and she knew no more._

He must have left sometime during the night because when I woke up the next morning he wasn't there.

__

But the memory was and always would be. I wondered if he would come tonight. But I shook my head.

_Don't silly Sam. Of course he's probably asleep right now._

Thunder boomed overhead and I shrieked.

_But it would be nice if he were..._

Right on cue I felt to arms wrap around me.

"Calm down Sammy. I'm here now."

I snuggled against him; even though I couldn't see him I knew right where he was.

"You'd better stay invisible cause my parents are still awake and they might check up on me."

He laughed quietly. "Yeah...that would be kind of hard to explain wouldn't it."

I nodded but felt to tired to say or do anything else. Instead I closed my eyes, breathed in his scent, and began to fall asleep.

Even when I couldn't see him he was saving me from my fears. I almost laughed. Danny wasn't my knight in shinning armor...he was my knight in see-through armor.

And when I woke up the next morning, even though I couldn't see him I knew he was still there. And always would be.

**_END!_**

DONE! It's my second DP fic in one day! That's a new record for me!

I hope you like it.   
  
R&R and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
